Yami Yugi and Arkana's Duel
* 61: * 62: }} Yami Yugi and Arkana faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Dark Yugi and Pandora's Duel in the Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga). Prior Events Marik Ishtar is informed by one of his subordinates that "Obelisk the Tormentor" has revealed itself, and Seto Kaiba is the one who possesses him. This reveal came after Kaiba enforces his authority on a duelist who wanted all the cards in the deck of his defeated opponent. Marik orders his rare hunters to dispatch Arkana. Meanwhile at Domino City, Yami Yugi follows a clown into a circus tent, then into a box. Téa Gardner and Solomon Muto notice this but soon a cloud of smoke explodes from the box. When the smoke clears Yami disappears. Yami enters an unknown room, with a computer inside displaying his dueling stats and rarest card. Suddenly a red version of "Dark Magician" appears and denounces Yami as his owner, saying there is someone better than him. Yami is not fooled by this and orders whoever is pulling this trick to appear. Yugi then meets a man in an elaborate magician's outfit and introduces himself as Arkana, who challenges him to a duel where the winner will take the loser's "Dark Magician". Arkana then takes Yugi to a secret dueling arena, in a location where not even Kaiba knows where they are. After each duelist shuffles their decks and has the other duelist cut their cards, Arkana introduces another twist to this duel: a dark energy disc where one touch will send their minds to the Shadow Realm. He points out the numbers above the discs and Yami surmizes they are life points, and the closer the number gets to zero the closer the discs get to them. Then Arkana points to the direction of their feet, where each duelist has a key box. Inside the box is a key which will unlock the shackles around their legs. Also, the boxes displays the opponents life points and will only open if the other duelist's life points reach zero. The duel begins. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Arkana Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Arkana Arkana's opening hand contains "The Mystical Guillotine", "Mystic Tomato", "Beckon to the Dark", "Doll of Demise", and "Dark Magician". Since Arkana cheated by trimming the edges of his own "Dark Magician" cards, he has his own "Dark Magician" in his hand. Arkana draws "Legion the Fiend Jester" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/1500) in Defense Position. Arkana intends to Tribute his "Legion" and another monster on his next turn in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician". Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. His hand contains "Card Destruction", "Celtic Guardian", "Kuriboh", "Beaver Warrior", and "Full Moon". Since Yami Yugi doesn't trust in Arkana's Hand, he activates "Card Destruction" to force both players to discard their entire hand and draw cards equal to the number of cards they just discarded. Arkana draws five cards while Yami Yugi draws four. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Brain Control" to take control of "Legion the Fiend Jester" until the End Phase. He then Tributes "Legion the Fiend Jester" and "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician" attacks directly (Arkana 4000 → 1500). Yami Yugi has 4000 LP remaining and controls "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Arkana has 1500 LP remaining and controls no cards. Turn 4: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Normal Summons "Mystic Tomato" (1400/1100) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 5: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. Since Yami Yugi summoned a monster, Arkana activates his face-down "Dark Renewal" to Tribute both "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and "Mystic Tomato" and revive his own "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi Sets two cards. Turn 6: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Sets two cards. Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets one card. Turn 8: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Sets one card. Turn 9: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets one card. Turn 10: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Sets one card. Arkana then activates his face-down "The Mystical Guillotine" to destroy Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Magical Hats" to create four Hats, hide his "Dark Magician in one of them and shuffle the hats up. "The Mystical Guillotine" destroys a "Hat", but it turns out to be empty. Arkana activates his face-down "Thousand Knives" to automatically destroy the hat that contains Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Cursebreaker" to negate and destroy both "Thousand Knives" and "Magical Hats". Arkana's "Dark Magician" attacks Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician". Both monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. Both Arkana and Yami Yugi then activate their face-down "Monster Reborn" to revive their "Dark Magicians" (2500/2100 for both) in Attack Position. Turn 11: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then passes his turn. At this point Yami asks why Arkana became a rare hunter and Arkana removes his mask and explains his story. He then puts it back on and explains that if he can defeat Yugi, Marik will help him reunite with his former fiancee Catherine. Turn 12: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Sets one card. Turn 13: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets two cards. Turn 14: Arkana Arkana activates his face-down "Beckon to the Dark" to send Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician" to the Graveyard, but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Mystical Refpanel" to negate the effect of "Beckon to the Dark" and use the effect of "Beckon to the Dark" on Arkana's "Dark Magician" instead. Arkana then activates his face-down "Nightmare's Chains" to negate the effect of "Mystical Refpanel" and destroy it. The secondary effect of "Nightmare's Chains" also forbids Yami Yugi "Dark Magician" from attacking or changing its battle position. Since Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician" is the only monster he controls, the third effect of "Nightmare's Chains" allows Arkana's monsters to attack directly. Arkana's "Dark Magician" attacks directly (Yami Yugi 4000 → 1500). Turn 15: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position. Turn 16: Arkana Arkana draws. He then Normal Summons "Doll of Demise" (1600/1700) in Attack Position. He then activates "Ectoplasmer", which will let the turn player choose two types of monsters to be converted into ectoplasm, with half of the turn player's Tributed monsters' ATK being inflicted as damage to their opponents during each of their turns. Arkana activates the effect of "Ectoplasmer" and selects "Fiend" for its effect, which causes "Doll of Demise" to be Tributed (Yami Yugi 1500 → 700). Arkana activates the effect of "Ectoplasmer" and selects "Spellcaster" for its effect, which causes his "Dark Magician" to be Tributed, however Yami Yugi's "Dark Magician" is also Tributed too and the damage that Yami Yugi would take is nullified. Yami Yugi has 700 LP remaining and controls "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and two set cards. Arkana has 1500 LP remaining and controls no cards. Turn 16: Arkana Arkana Sets a card. Turn 17: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Arkana then activates his face-down "Shadow Balance" to destroy Yami Yugi's monsters until he and Arkana has the same number of monsters. Since there are no monsters on Arkana's side of the field, the effect of "Shadow Balance" destroys both "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Big Shield Gardna". Turn 18: Arkana Arkana draws. He then activates "Dark Magic Curtain" to pay half his Life Points (Arkana 1500 → 750) and Special Summon a "Dark Magician" from his Deck (2500/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Anti-Magic Arrows" to prevent Yami Yugi from activating his Set cards. Arkana's "Dark Magician" attacks directly, but Yami Yugi activates the effect of "Dark Magic Curtain" to pay half his Life Points (Yami 700 → 350) and Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. A replay occurs, and Arkana, knowing that "Dark Magician Girl" has 500 less Attack Points that his "Dark Magician", orders his "Dark Magician" to attack "Dark Magician Girl". Arkana thinks he won the duel but Yugi points out that his "Dark Magician Girl" is still standing and his "Dark Magician" is destroyed instead. When Arkana asks how this could happen, Yami Yugi states that due to the effect of "Dark Magician Girl", it gains 300 ATK for each "Dark Magician" in the Graveyard. Arkana is confused by this development as he points out that Yami has only one "Dark Magician" in his Graveyard (which would make the ATK of "Dark Magician Girl" 2300), so his "Dark Magician" would still beat her by 200 attack points. Suddenly, he sees the spectre of his first "Dark Magician" standing right next to "Dark Magcian Girl" When Arkana asks how this is possible, Yami Yugi then reminds Arkana that "Dark Magician Girl" gains ATK from "Dark Magicians" in both players' Graveyards ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2600/1700), thus resulting in "Dark Magician Girl" destroying Arkana's "Dark Magician" (Arkana 750 → 650) ("Dark Magician Girl": 2600 → 2900/1700). Turn 19: Yami Yugi "Dark Magician Girl" attacks directly (Arkana 650 → 0). Aftermath Yami Yugi's key box opens revealing a key and a locator card. Because Arkana failed, he was about to be sent to the Shadow Realm by Marik. But Yami reverts back to Yugi and saves Arkana. When he tried to embrace Catherine, it is revealed that the "Catherine" behind the curtain was actually a mannequin dressed up to look like her. Then Marik takes over Arkana's body and tells Yugi that another of his Rare Hunters, whom he calls "The Quiet One" will find him and he has An Egyptian God Card. Yugi is reunited with Tea, Mr. Muto and Mokuba. Category:Battle City Duels